Many track mounted products in aircrafts are mounted to seat tracks, which, in most cases, are universal and standard in the industry. Structural seat track fittings are required to mount and retain track mounted products to the airplane structure. Several types of seat track fittings are available and utilized today. These existing seat track fittings can be broken out into two main categories. The first category includes low cost systems that use multiple parts that are removably connected to one another. However, these seat track fittings are not installation friendly, requiring direct access to the seat track. Further, these components require hardware to assemble the multiple parts, resulting in increased installation and removal time as well as introducing ergonomic concerns due to the difficult installation. The second category of existing seat track fittings includes quick installation seat track fittings that are mostly utilized on high quantity items, such as seats themselves. Unfortunately, these quick installation features are accomplished through the utilization of relatively complex mechanisms, resulting in increased cost and certification effort.
As production rates and affordability of assembly become increasingly critical, the airline industry is in need of quick installation fittings that do not result in increased cost or compromise safety and ergonomics. Furthermore, airlines regularly re-configure interiors during an aircraft's lifecycle or have a need to remove track mounted products for other reasons, such as regular maintenance. Reduced track mounted product installation and removal time results in efficiencies for aircraft original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) as well as operators.